1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for assembling a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an assembling method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressing device capable of assembling a LCD panel with a uniform cell gap and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display panel having such advantages as high image quality, efficient space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation, has become the mainstream in the display market.
In general, a liquid crystal display panel comprises two substrates, both of which possess a plurality of corresponding pixel electrodes, and the cell gap, the distance between the corresponding pixel electrodes, is inserted with the liquid crystal. The optical effect of the liquid crystal will vary with the width of the cell gap. An uneven cell gap between the substrates resulting in the interfering ring visible to the naked eyes is called “Newton ring” that may cause injury to the display effect of the LCD pixel.
One of the conventional methods to form the uniform cell gap between the opposing substrates of LCD panel is scattering spacer elements having predetermined dimensions on one substrate before attaching the other substrate. However, distributing the spacer elements evenly on the substrate is quite difficult. Besides, the spacer elements might land on display pixels and obstruct impinging image-forming light radiation.